


Our one and only

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [88]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (but not really because the kid isn't born yet), Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls in Love, Kid Fic, Married Clary/Isabelle, Pregnancy, Pregnant Isabelle Lightwood, Sappy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “You’re showing,” she told her wife, her smile softening when Isabelle’s eyes widened, her gaze dropping to her own stomach and her hands trembling as she placed them there. “Oh my god, angel, you’re showing.”“I am,” Isabelle whispered almost too quietly for Clary to hear, a lone tear rolling down her face as she dropped onto their bed and ran her hands over her body as though it were something precious. As far as Clary was concerned, Isabelle’s body had always been a treasure, but she had to admit that there was something more to it now that Isabelle was carrying their child.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Kudos: 40





	Our one and only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



“Oh my god, Isabelle!”

The brunette twisted around, cocking her head to the side confusedly as she took in Clary’s tearful eyes. Clary knew she probably looked insane, grinning like a loon and seconds away from crying as she took in her wife’s naked body, but she didn’t care.

She didn’t care because right there, sticking out slightly from Isabelle’s usually flat stomach, was a tiny bump. It was small enough that Clary wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t been looking for it, but she _had_ been looking for it. She had been waiting for it to appear for weeks, and she couldn’t believe it was finally right in front of her.

“You’re showing,” she told her wife, her smile softening when Isabelle’s eyes widened, her gaze dropping to her own stomach and her hands trembling as she placed them there. “Oh my god, angel, you’re _showing_.”

“I am,” Isabelle whispered almost too quietly for Clary to hear, a lone tear rolling down her face as she dropped onto their bed and ran her hands over her body as though it were something precious. As far as Clary was concerned, Isabelle’s body had _always_ been a treasure, but she had to admit that there was something more to it now that Isabelle was carrying their child.

“We’re- we’re having a baby,” Clary murmured, her voice tinged with disbelief even though they had known Isabelle was pregnant for over a month now. “Holy shit, Isabelle, we’re having a baby! Us two, together! Can you believe it?”

“I’m not sure I can,” Isabelle chuckled nervously. “God, my heart, we’re having a _baby._ And they’re going to be perfect, aren’t they? They’re going to have my hair, probably, and they’re going to be so small at first, and they’re going to be ours. I can’t- How did- Fuck, why is it hitting me so suddenly?”

“Because we have our little bump now,” Clary smiled through the tears that had started slipping out of her eyes. “It’s not much, but it’s more than what we had before, and it’s- it’s proof that they’re right there inside of you, waiting to come out and finally be loved. I hope they have your eyes.”

“They’re going to be beautiful no matter what,” Isabelle breathed out, and what was Clary supposed to say to that?

Of course their child would be beautiful, because he or she was going to be Isabelle’s, and Isabelle was the most gorgeous person had ever met. They would probably be smart too, and maybe they’d even get Isabelle’s insane sporty genes that Clary still didn’t quite understand. They would be kind, because they would raise them to be that way, and they would be _perfect_.

Clary couldn’t wait to meet them. She wished they could be there already, in her arms and in Isabelle’s and lying in their bed, tiny feet pressed against them as they slept.

“Can I talk to them?” She asked after a few minutes of silence, staring at Isabelle hopefully. She knew her wife would understand, of course, what Clary wasn’t saying out loud. She would understand that Clary wasn’t carrying their child and wanted to form a connection some other way. She would understand that Clary wanted their child to be loved even before they were born.

“Of course you can,” Isabelle answered, dragging Clary closer to her and placing the redhead’s hands on her stomach with a small, private smile. “You’re their mother as much as I am, Clary, so feel free to read them entire speeches if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t think I could last through an entire speech,” Clary chuckled. “But I appreciate the thought, my angel. What do you… What do you think they want to hear? Do you think they can hear us?”

“No, Clary, I don’t think they can hear us,” Isabelle snorted, rolling her eyes at the redhead fondly. “And I don’t think they want to hear anything in particular, but this will be good for _you_ , so just say whatever pops up in your mind. Tell them you love them.”

“Well of course I love you, little bump,” Clary scoffed, tapping her wife’s stomach gently. “I’m going to love you so much you won’t know what to do with it anymore, but I’ll never stop. Neither of us will ever stop, because you’re going to be everything to us. You’re going to be our entire world, you know?”

Well, they would be half of Clary’s world. Isabelle already owned half of Clary’s heart, and the redhead wasn’t about to change that anytime soon. But their child could have the other half any day.

“I’m probably not going to know what to do at first,” she continued with a giggle, thinking about how bad she had been with Alec’s son the few times they’d had to babysit for him. “But I’m going to hold you as gently as possible and try my best to be a good mom for you. Or maybe I’ll hold you as tightly as possible. I’m not sure what the best option is, honestly, but I’m sure we’ll all figure it out as we go, right?”

“You’re going to be a great mother, my heart,” Isabelle assured her, laughing when Clary pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. “And our child will know that, even if you make a few mistakes along the way. More importantly, _I’ll_ know that.”

“We’re both going to be there for you every step of the way, little bump,” Clary added against Isabelle’s skin. “You’re our future, you know? You’re what we’ve been dreaming of for yours, and I can’t wait to finally meet you. Until then, know that your mother and I love you very, very much.”

She kissed Isabelle’s stomach one last time before crawling up her wife’s body and smiling delightedly at the brunette. Isabelle was grinning just as widely, tears still streaming down her face as she cupped Clary’s cheek and kissed her until they were both breathless.

“I love you so much, Clary Lightwood-Fray,” she whispered. “And I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

“Neither can I,” Clary murmured. “Starting a family with the love of my life was always one of my biggest dreams, and I couldn’t have been luckier to have found a woman like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I know this was a lot of fics for one night, but Em is the most wonderful woman in the world and I don't know how to properly express my love apart from fics, so... There they all are. As always, these fics are unbeta'ed and unedited, so excuse any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie.
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
